The New Girl
by Fuji-FeiYa-Tezuka
Summary: Tenten Uchiha's starting at Konoha High Academy. She meets Neji, getting the wrong impression of him at first. Will this tomboy and smarticle particle find love? Main: NejiTen, Minor SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Sorry I suck at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

**Chapter One: New School, New Start**

'Beep beep beep!" Tenten Uchiha groaned and grabbed the nearest projectile, which happened to be a kunai, and threw it at her alarm clock. Because she had one-hundred percent accuracy, she just destroyed her alarm clock. To make sure it stopped, she grabbed it, and threw it out the window, which to her luck, was coincidentally open._ 'CRASH!'_ The girl was satisfied, at last.

_'Why does the damn thing have to ring so early... '_ She thought for a while, pondering.

_'Ah, Shit! Today's the first day of school!'_ She finally realized.

Said girl shot out of bed and got ready, getting dressed in some forest green skinny jeans and an extremely baggie hoodie. She put her hair up in her signature twin buns, cursing and mumbling about how she could've forgotten.

She checked the time, and realized that she had five minutes left.

'Shit shit shit! First day and I'm already late!'

She made some toast and stuffed it in her mouth on the way out, grabbing her black schoolbag and putting on some black and white converse. She ran to the bus stop as quickly as she could, her heart was thumping abnormally fast, and her leg muscles were working so hard they were aching. She halted at the stop, panting and gasping for air. The bus pulled up just then, and she sighed with relief.

* * *

A couple minutes later, she was staring at the biggest school ever built. Konoha High Academy.

Tenten tapped the girl nearest to her. "Excuse me, but where's the main office? I'm new, and I don't really know my way around."

The girl turned around. She had dark blue hair, pale skin and lavender eyes with no pupil.

"Oh, u-um, i-it's o-on y-your l-l-left. Right there."

Tenten was shocked. She narrowed her eyes and examined the girl. Then she confirmed, that the girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes, was her childhood best friend.

"Hinata-chan? Is that really you?"

A confused look passed the shorter girl's face. Looking up at the twin buns, a look of realization dawned on her.

"Tenten-chan? I've m-m-missed y-you!"

Suddenly, a blond haired beauty who looked like she had extra sugar, bounded up to them.

"Hi Hinata! How was your summer? Oh, who's your friend?" She exclaimed.

"T-t-this i-is m-my ch-ch-childhood f-friend, Tenten. T-Tenten, this i-is I-Ino Yamanaka. "

"Cool, nice to meet you," the brunette replied.

"You too!" Was the peppy reply.

"Well, I have to go get my schedule." Tenten said.

"We'll g-go w-with you, r-right Ino?" Hinata stuttered. The hyperactive blond nodded. The trio headed to the office. The lady at the front office had short dark brown hair, with a kind smile. She was fairly young as well.

"Hello, I'm Shizune, how may I help you?" she said.

"Um, my name is Tenten, I'm new and I need my schedule and map." Tenten replied.

"Alright," she flipped through a few files, "Aha, here you go!"

"Thank you!" the bunned girl exclaimed. The trio headed out of the office, where the Hyuuga(Hinata) and the blonde were bombarded by a pink blur.

"S-s-sakura-chan, how are you?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm fine. Who's your new friend, Hinata?" The forehead girl nearly shouted.

"Forehead! This is Tenten, Hinata's childhood best friend. Tenten, that's Sakura Haruno. Don't be so loud next time!" Ino replied, just as loud.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

Ino-pig!"

"Billboard Brow!"

"Yeesh guys! The first day, would you chill?" Tenten interrupted.

"Whatever," the two chorused in unison.

The quartet compared their schedules. They all had the same Homeroom and Gym.

Tenten had all the advanced level classes, for that's why she was able to go to this prestigious school, on a scholarship. Hinata had Advanced Calculus and Literature with Tenten. Sakura, who was also smart, had Advanced Calculus, Biology and History with Tenten. Ino only took Advanced Literature with her. They all had Advanced Orchestra as an elective together.

"Not fair! I only have one core class with Tennie!" the boisterous blonde yelled.

"I-I h-have t-t-two w-with her…" Hinata stuttered.

"Cool! Looks like I have three with you, Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed. They all headed to their Homeroom, with Kakashi-Sensei, whilst chatting quite animatedly, and in Hinata's case, inserting a couple phrases here and there.

Suddenly, Tenten bumped into a wall. Or an extremely toned chest. She looked up, only to see cold, emotionless, hard eyes of none other…. Than our infamous Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, well, this is my first story ever, so try to be nice! I accept flames... just don't be too harsh.**

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Otherwise, Tenten and Neji would have more showtime.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Ice Cube Hyuuga

"Sorry!" Tenten apologized.

"Hn. Watch where you're going next time," he hissed, walking past her, shoving her as well.

"Jeez, what the fuck's his problem? How long is that stick shoved up his ass?" Tenten mumbled.

"A-ano, T-Ten, t-that's m-my c-cousin, N-neji-ni-san. H-he c-can b-be a-a j-jerk a-at t-times. S-Sorry." Hinata replied.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. You don't have to apologize for that prick." Tenten said.

"Watch yourself around him, Ten." Ino commented.

"Why, what's the big deal about him?" Tenten questioned.

"Believe or not, he's one of the top two kings at our school. The other one is S-" Sakura tried to say.

"What?! That ice cube is a king? The hell?" Tenten started to rant. The four finally arrived to their homeroom class.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata sat down at their assigned seats. Everybody was already there, and the only empty seat was next to ... the Ice King. Tenten cursed at her horrid luck. She sat down, expecting the teacher to be there, but he didn't show up until there was only thirty minutes left of their hour and a half homeroom.

"Hey guys... Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the Road of Life..." The teacher tried to say, until a blonde boy, which Tenten assumed was hyperactive, yelled, "LIAR! Kakashi! You're always late!"

"Eheh, well, I was told we have a new student, Tenten. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi said.

"Hell no," was the reply.

"OH...Kay... well class, do whatever you wanna do for the rest of the class." Kakashi said. The room immediately started talking. Tenten went to her group of friends and started chatting.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without anything of interest. All her teachers asked for her to introduce herself, and they all got the same reply. She never really paid attention to who was in her class, so she never figured out that her own cousin, was in half of her classes. Sasuke Uchiha. Gym, Her last period, was coming up.

"Thank god! I love Gym!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. We have Gai and Anko -Sensei for our coaches." Sakura replied, shivering a little, and not because it was cold.

"Really? Gai and Anko teach here! OMG! Ah well..." Tenten said.

"You know them?" Ino asked.

"Well, they used to be my private coaches for all sorts a things for a bunch of years. Anko was my gymnastics and dance coach, while Gai was my soccer and basketball coach. They both taught track and Shinobi for a while too..."Tenten trailed off.

"Dang girl, you must be really good. Considering they were your coaches. But you better watch out, both kings are in this class, along with all their fan-girls." Sakura warned.

"Y-yeah, a-as l-long a-as y-you s-stay o-out of thier w-way, you'll b-be f-fine." Hinata joined in.

" Ok then. Who's the other king by the way?" Tenten asked.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A herd of fan girls almost trampled them, if not for Tenten and her fast reflexes, who pulled them all out of the way.

"Thanks. and that would answer your question," Ino stated.

"Holy Shit! Sasuke's here!? As in, the Sasuke Uchiha? OMG!" Tenten squealed.

"Tell me not you're not one of them. Please." Sakura said.

"Girl, are you kidding me?! My name is Tenten Uchiha. He's my fuckin' cousin. I haven't seen him for so long!" Tenten said.

"W-Whew. G-good. H-how did y-you n-not know he was h-here? H-he's i-in m-most o-of your c-classes, Ten." Hinata uttered.

"Whoops, I wasn't really paying attention," Tenten chuckled.

* * *

**IN GYM**

"All right my youthful students!" "Alrighty maggots!" Anko and Gai said at the same time.

"Girls on this side, boys on the other!" Anko announced. While the boys were forced to do suicides and sit-ups and such, in sets of hundreds, the girls were forced to do flexibility stuff, such as the murder and splits and stretching. Tenten was glad she'd already been through all of this and could now do all of it with ease. All the other girls were almost at the point of crying. She noticed Anko looking at her curiously.

"OK, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! LET'S ALL JOIN TOGETHER NOW!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-Sensei!" A boy, who disturbingly enough, looked like Gai's Mini-Me, yelled.

"Lee!" _Ah_, Tenten thought. So this was the wonderful pupil Gai used to always yell about.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-"

"Shuddup already!" _'THONK!'_ A kunai imbedded itself in the wall behind them.

Gai turned his head. Anko did as well.

"And which maggot might you be, hm?" Anko questioned.

"Jeez, Gai and Anko, both of you. What, maybe one or two years apart, and you totally forget about me? Remember this hair? And that kunai in the wall, hello, you gave it to me. Ring a bell now?" Tenten questioned.

"TENTEN!" they both yelled.

"Hey guys. " she replied.

"Okay, we'll talk later." Anko said.

"My youthful students, run sixteen laps around the gym to warm-up!" Gai exclaimed. Everybody groaned. The all started running. Tenten was in the lead, along with Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey Sas-gay! I missed you so much!" Tenten said.

"Wow, Uchiha, I never thought you'd stoop so low. New girl?" the ice cube asked.

"Ew hell no. And the fuck are you doing here, Ten?" Sasuke responded.

"Well, don't you miss me? I thought I might drop by for the rest of high school to give you a visit." Tenten pouted.

"Hyuuga, this is my cousin. Ten, meet Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke stated.

"Ugh, unfortunately, I already met him. Dickface." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Hn," was the stoic bastard's reply.

_'You must admit, he's hot though.' _Inner Tenten stated.

_'Ew, no way!'_

_'Yes way.'_

_'No way.'_

_'Yes'_

_'No... fine, maybe a little bit. Hey, I thought I'd gotten rid of you.'_

_'Nah, gotta jet though. Bye!'_

"Okay, whatever." Sasuke said as they finished, first. The three of them sat down together, waiting for everyone else to finish. The three talked, well, only Sasuke and Tenten, to catch up with each other. Neji just sat there meditating.

After awhile, as the last people finished, a shadow fell over them. Tenten looked up to see a red haired girl with a way, way, way too short uniform and a posse behind her. Tenten immediately thought, _'slut'_.

"Ex-cuh-huse me." The redhead stressed. In a bitchy way.

Tenten stood up and put her hand on her hip...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter!**

**Sasuke might be a little OOC, but whatever.**

**As always, read and review!**

**~GoldenDragonHyuuga~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Well, I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed, and that I might not be able to upload as quick because of school. expect it once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto does! Must I do this everytime?**

* * *

"Um, yes?" Tenten asked, ever so innocent.

"Stay away from MY Sasuke and Neji-kun, bitch." The redhead said.

"And who, exactly, are you?" the brunette asked.

"Ahhem, I'm Karin, and who are you, to talk to my Sasuke and Neji?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm Tenten, and they aren't objects! Or property for that matter. They don't belong to anyone. They hangout with whoever they want, and from my perspective, it's not you."Tenten replied.

"Ugh! You bitch!" Karin screamed.

Before Tenten knew it, a hand was send to her face. A pale, white hand stop it before she could defend herself. She looked up to see her cousin.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm not going to let you get into trouble on your first day here," Sasuke replied.

Karin fumed. She sent her other hand to the bun girl's face. Another pale, white hand stopped it. This time, it was Neji who stopped her. Tenten was astonished.

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked.

"Hn."

"Karin, just leave and go to your friends. Stay away from us." Sasuke said.

Karin got so mad her face almost blew up, and stormed away.

"Thanks Sasu, but you know fully well that I could defend myself. We used to take martial arts together, remember? And I would kick your ass every time." Tenten smiled at the memory.

"I know, but I just want you to stay away from her, kay?"

" I hated her from the start, I don't think I'm gonna be any closer to her."

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said.

**After Gym, Next Day**

Thenext day, all her core classes were just as boring, although, Neji was staring at her all day. More like glaring.

IN MATH

"All right, everyone settle down. Solve this problem." Ibiki wrote a long equation on the board. More than half the class stared at him like he was crazy. Even Sakura. Only three people were solving the problem. The two prodigies, and Tenten. Ibiki, seeing that Tenten was done, and was just doodling on her notebook, called on her to explain the problem to the class. Said girl sighed and shuffled to the front of the room, where she gave an in detail explanation of the problem.

Neji POV

Wow. She really is that smart. I could barely get the problem done before he called on her, and she was doodling. She's also apparently, a pretty good martial-artist, considering she beat Sasuke, and even I had a hard time beating him.

'She's pretty too.' Inner Neji said.

'What?!'

'You know it's true. I'm just saying.'

'NO.'

'Yes.'

'NO'

'No,'

'Yes'

'Ha, gotcha.'

*Mental facepalm.*

'Bye.'

'Hn.'

**Regular**

He was interrupted by the shrill bell. All the students dashed out the door, except for the lazy jocks (Tenten was surprised that they'd be in an advanced course) and Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Sasuke. Once Tenten had gathered all her things, she stood up and was about to leave. Suddenly, one of the jocks came up to her her.

"Hey babe, wanna go out tonight?" Came out of his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" was the reply.

"Psh!" He gave her a disbelieving look, as if she was already supposed to know his name. "I'm Hikaru. So, what about that date?'

"Hell no." Tenten spat. Hikaru grabbed her butt, and suddenly found himself on the ground, with a foot on his chest. He stared at Tenten, probably a hundred pound girl, flipping a two hundred pound boy, over her shoulder.

"Did I not mention I'm a black-belt in every form of martial arts?" Tenten said, sickly sweet.

The quartet left the class, (Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke) and headed to lunch.

Hinata and Ino joined them on the way, while Sasuke and Neji left.

"Hey!" Said the bubbly blonde. "We want you to sit with us, and the regular gang today.

"Who's 'the regular gang', Ino?" Tenten asked.

"C-come on g-guys, T-Ten, y-you'll m-meet them s-soon." Hinata stuttered.

When they got to the cafeteria, the pinkette dragged all three of them to a table with a bunch of people.

"Hey guys! Meet Tenten. She's new here, and she's our friend!" Were the first words that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"HI TENTEN! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! BELIEVE IT!" An overly hyper blonde, which Tenten recognized from her homeroom, shouted, with an extra fist pump.

"That's also Hinata's boyfriend," Ino said under her breath. Tenten sweatdropped. An over hyper boy with an over shy girl. That's fate.

Tenten learned that the boy that hair's looked like a pineapple, had a lazy personality and an IQ over 200, was Ino's boyfriend Shikamaru. The chubby guy that eats chips all the time is Chouji. The guy with red fangs on his face is Kiba, the blonde girl with four pigtails is Temari, who's Kiba's girlfriend. The guy with sunglasses and never talks is Shino, BushyBrows was Lee, and then there was Sasuke and Neji.

"Guys, you'll never believe what happened in math today," Skura said.

"What," was the chorused reply.

"Tenten literally duked Hikaru in math today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled and slammed his hand down on the table, launching a tray of spaghetti across the table to land in Shikamaru's hair. Who in turn, threw a plate of sausages in the general direction of Naruto, which unfortunately hit Neji, which turned into a full out food fight after Neji got so mad that his hair was ruined. The cafeteria was in ruins, literally.

At the end, the gang got let off with a month's worth of detention.

end

* * *

**Author's note:**

**How was it? Good, bad? Leave reviews! Oh, and I need new ideas! Feel free to provide some! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! After this chapter... I might really need ideas. Help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. throughout the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

The weekend had arrived, and Tenten planned to eat, sleep, and practice. Her plan was almost ruined when Ino called her and made her go to the park to ask her something, which turned out to be shopping. Fortunately, after a long period of weapons brandishing and threatening, they left her alone to fufill her plan. What she didn't tell was that she had enough clothes left down from her late mother. Which she never actually wore.

After her morning stretching and jogging, she did some online searching for a dojo nearby for her to practice. She left the house/mansion for the rest of the afternoon to practice.

When she arrived, she was the only one there. She picked up some weapons and decided to warm up by throwing a little targets. Every single weapon she threw hit the target, dead on. She smiled, expecting nothing less of perfection. She heard something behind her, and out of reflex, threw a kunai. She turned around.

"Hn," was the comment. Neji was holding the kunai, as if he caught it, with the smirk on his pale face.

"Hey! You scared me!" Tenten complained.

"Hn." was the reply.

"Whatever. Want to spar?" she asked.

"Your not worthy of my time." He responded monotonously.

"Oh hell no. Not this bullshit all over again." Tenten muttered. She threw another weapon, this time a senbon, at him with speed that the Byakugan could barely keep up with. Neji was barely able to dodge.

"Hn. One time, that's it." was the icy comment.

Throughout the spar, Tenten was constantly analyzing him. As their spar ended in a draw, she was able to figure out his unique, although traditional fighting style. She smirked. She knew that in the future, she would have an advantage. What she didn't know was that he, as well, was analyzing her.

"Not bad. Before school, on the roof of the main building. 5:20, be there. Bring weapons." Was all he said. He cleaned up and left.

"Man, I can't stand that bastard!" She stomped around, and looked at the clock. _Damn! My day's entirely passed!_

* * *

After her entire weekend passed, without any Neji besides that once, school was about to start again. The day was normal, and nothing happened, until gym.

The class was almost over, until Anko made an announcement. "Alright maggots, I'm pretty sure Kakashi didn't tell you this... that lazy bastard... anyways, you guys are gonna have a masquerade dance this Friday at six until midnight." The students cheered. "Everyone is required to keep the mask on, until midnight. Yeah yeah, lame I know." The students kept talking excitedly about the dance. "Also," said Anko,"We need a singer for the dance. Auditions are tomorrow after school, at 3:00 to 5:00. Now leave, I can't stand the sight of you maggots." The students started to disperse.

"Tenten, stay for a bit, I need to talk to you." Anko said.

"Um, okay? What's up?" Tenten said.

"Well, I remember you used to sing, so could you be a judge for the audition?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Tenten replied.

"Great! See you then!" Anko left.

Bye the time Tenten got outside of the school, the buses started leaving.

"Fuck!" Tenten hissed. "I can't believe I'm late! Gah!" Suddenly, a shiny black Lexus pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal Hinata as the driver, Skura and Ino in the back, and Neji in the passenger seat. "H-hey T-ten, do you n-need a r-ride?"

"Yes, please! Thank god," Tenten sighed with relief. She got in the car to the back seat. She gave Hinata an address close to her actual house, for she wasn't ready for them to see where she lived, not yet. The car soon arrived at her "house".

"Bye Tenten! See ya!" Ino winked.

"Yeah, bye!" Sakura said cheerfully.

As Tenten exited the car, Neji spoke upe up.

"Tenten. Tomorrow. Don't forget."

Tenten rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, of course!"

The girl's winked, and Sakura mouthed, 'We'll talk about it tomorrow morning? Kay?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. She watched the car drive off. She wish she could tell them where she lived, but she just wasn't ready. Not yet. She turned and started to walk towards her lonely home.

* * *

The next day, she woke up bright and early, stretching and warming up for her 'practice' with Neji. She decided to run to the school, because it wasn't that far away. She met Neji at 5:20 and two seconds. Neji was meditating in a bench in front of the school.

"Your late." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Nuh-uh, it's 5:20, just like you said the other day." Was her reply.

"Your late by two seconds."

"Whatever."

Neji stood up and started walking, leaving a confused Tenten behind.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, oh, right." Tenten started to follow him.

He lead her up to the roof of the school, where the was a training mat set up already.

"Wow. The mats already set up?"

"I used to come here by myself everyday to train." Neji stated.

"Haven't you ever had a partner?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. One was a fangirl. Didn't realize it until she couldn't do anything but stare at me. One wasn't good enough, and another was weak, also a fangirl."

"Wow... that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

"Hn."

"Don't start that bullshit."

"Hn. Let's start."

"Okay."

They stood there, watching each other for a while. Then Tenten threw a weapon with deadly accuracy and speed. Neji dodged, and then the fight began.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been caught with some overdue schoolwork.**

**As always, read and review!**

**~GoldenDragonHyuuga~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: From this point, I'm open to ideas, cuz I'm almost out. Thanks!**

**BTW, I absolutely hate Justin Bieber, so any mention of him is a negative connotation. And the song Call Me Maybe. None of the songs I mention I own.**

**Enjoy! As always, read and review!**

* * *

As Neji dodged, Tenten disappeared and reappered in front of his face. She threw a, what was supposed to be, nose shattering punch to his face, which was caught. Tenten realized that tai-jutsu might not be the best idea, as she remembered the Hyuugas' Gentle Fist technique, from Hinata. She was right. Just ask quick as she appeared in front him, he called out, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Tenten tried to dodge as much as she could, but she ended up with her shoulder joint numb, the chakra point on the inside of her elbow closed off, as well as some in her legs. She cursed, trying to remember what do to open up her chakra flow. She retreated to the other end of the mat.

_'It's time for long range combat. Let's see how well he does then.'_ Tenten thought, spitefully. She reached under her shirt, where she kept a variety of scrolls.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_ Neji thought, as to why she was reaching under her shirt.

Quickly, she selected one of the smaller scrolls, brought it out and in a flash, bit her thumb and swiped it across the scroll. Suddenly, it was raining weapons.

"Fuck," The Hyuuga hissed, not anticipating this. "Kaiten!" He shouted, and a blue sphere of chakra started to develop around him, deflecting each and every one of the weapons.

Tenten who anticipated this move, calculated in her head, the precise moment where he was to slow down and stop. She threw a single kunai extremely fast, to seem as if it was part of the pack, which seemingly 'got past his barrier'. Neji's eyes widened, ever so slightly, as he saw the kunai fly at an impossible speed towards his neck. He was doomed, or so he thought. Quick as lightning, Tenten disappeared in a flash, only to appear again, catching the kunai, and hold it to his neck.

"I win," She murmured in his ear. Just then, the early bell rang. She regained composure, smirked, then stalked off to get her things ready. She could feel her hair in a disarray, and just decided to let it down for the day, cursing that she lost all her pins during the match and had nothing to put it up in. Her hair tumbled down to her waist, in wavy brown locks. Neji, who was still sulking in his first lost since the fight with Naruto, decided to turn around that precise moment, watching her shake her hair. He almost lost all self- control, almost having a nose-bleed. Luckily, he put on his impassive facade just as she turned around.

"Let's get to class." The Hyuuga stated, nonchalantly.

"Whatever," Tenten rolled her eyes at his emotion, or lack thereof," I have to go to the restroom to change out of my sparring clothes."

He led her down to the second floor, where her Homeroom was, and pointed to where the bathroom was.

Just as she finished changing into a blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and grey converse, she heard two pairs of heels walk in with a 'click,click.' She immediately put all her discarded clothes in her sports bag, sat on the toilet, which had a cover on, mind you, and tucked her feet up. Just as she thought, one of the girls came and looked under the stalls. Tenten held her breath as she saw the red, unmistakable hair that belonged to Karin under her stall.

"Okay, how do I look?" Tenten heard the redhead ask to her companion.

"You look fine, Karin. How about me?" She heard another voice, just as nauseating, which also, unmistakably, belonged to Karin's sidekick, Ami.

"Good. Now that our morning make-up check is over, it's time for morning gossip." Karin said.

"Okay! So what do you think of that new girl, Bunbun, was it?"

"Ugh, I hate her already. I want to rip her hair out so badly, for taking_ my_ Sasuke and Neji-kun."

_'Dammit bitch, when will you get it through your thick four-eyed head that neither of them are property and don't belong to you!'_ Tenten thought.

"I know right! Neji-kun should be mine!" Ami said.

"Yeah you can have that chunk of hot meat I guess. Sasuke-kun is way better."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes huh, but anyways, you know there are auditions for the singer at the dance, right? Are you going? Because I'm so in, I know I'll get that part!"

"Yeah, I was thinking of going too, that way at least one of us will get in."

"Okay, whatever. Hold on, how's this, I was thinking of singing Call Me Maybe." she opened her mouthed and this horrible wailing came out.

"That was perfect!" Ami exclaimed. "Now me! I was thinking of Baby, you know, from that American singer Justin Bieber?" she opener her mouth, and something equal to Karin's wailing came out.

_'Ergh! Neither of them are going to get that part!'_ Tenten thought reproachfully. Just then, the five minute bell rang. _'Phew, saved by the bell.' _Tenten grabbed her black bookbag, stuffed her sports bag in it, and waited for the clicking of heels to fade away. She exited the bathroom and started to sprint towards her Homeroom. Even thought they were on the same floor, the bathroom and classroom were on opposite ends of the floor. just as she was nearing the classroom, with one minute to spare, she crashed into a wall, much like her first day here.

"Dammit! watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"Hn."

The brown haired girl looked up, her eyes met with twin pools of lavender, stone-cold. She got lost in his eyes for a moment.

'_Wake-up!'_ Inner Tenten shouted.

This made Tenten shake out of her reverie.

"Eh-heh," Tenten uttered, sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck,"Sorry." She headed in to the classroom. She joined the three-girls in the corner of the room, Ino.v Sakura and Hinata.

'Where were you?" Ino commented obnoxiously. "I was stuck with Forehead here for like ten minutes!"

"Not much better than being stuck with you, Pig!" Sakura hastily retorted.

Tenten sighed, wondering how two people who argued so much could be the best of friends.

This continued for the next couple minutes, until Tenten got fed up.

"Will you shut it! I've already gotten off on a bad start today! No need to make it worse!"

"W-what h-happened to y-you t-this morning, T-ten-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Oh! Did you meet up with Neji?" Ino provoked.

"Yeah, what was it about 5:20 today?" Sakura nudged on further.

"Did you guys have a romantic date?" Ino teased.

"G-guys, I-I t-think T-ten-chan is g-going to blow," Hinata said. Only then did the two boisterous girls stop and notice the unhuman purple color Tenten's face was turning. Counting to ten, Tenten was able to calm down before any harm could be done.

* * *

For the rest of the day, nothing interesting happened until Advanced Orchestra, where Tenten found out the cold ice-cube played the same instrument she did. The violin. Her cousin was in the class, but he played cello so she didn't really care. She wanted to be first chair, but him being a prodigy probably placed him in that spot. The music teacher then announced that they would have to play for their chairs, as it was the start of a new year. Here, the battle for first began, between Tenten and Neji...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, anyways, I ended it here because I wanted the next chapter to be about the music stuff.**

**As always. please review!**

**~GoldenDragonHyuuga~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've been really busy lately, so my updating will be a lot slower than I said before. Now, this chapter will be more about music than anything else... I think. I don't own any of the songs that I use.**

**Also, the school system might be different from what you're used to. In this, they rotate classes each day. For instance, on an "odd" day, they'll have periods 1,3,5 and 7. ON "even" days, they'll have 2,4,6&8.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Each person plays a selection they have prepared for this 'audition'. Based on what you chose and how you play, I will arrange your seating chart for the rest of the year. Now I'll give you ten minutes to tune and warm-up!" Their music teacher, Kurenai-Sensei, announced.

Everyone started unpacking their instruments, tuning and warming up with some scales, then some of their selection. For Tenten, this was new, so she was a little confused. The orchestra wasn't very big, about thirteen first violins, fifteen seconds, seven cellos, ten violas and three basses. She scanned the room for her friends, after she was done tuning and playing her scales. She did not have a piece picked yet, for she had memorized a lot and was confident that she would end up at least fourth chair, maybe. She saw Hinata and Ino in the viola section, Sakura and Sasuke in the cellos, Temari and Kiba on bass, and that was it.

Kurenai came out of her office and said," Okay, times up, we'll start will the right side of the room. Cellos, your first; first violins, last. Let's begin, Katsume, begin."

Before Tenten knew it,an hour and fifteen minutes passed out of their two hour lesson. It was only the second and first violin sections that hadn't gone yet. Then Kurenai started auditioning the seconds. The selections flew by, and Tenten heard some Beethoven, Mozart, and a whole lot of Vivaldi, as well as others.

"Alright, now it's the firsts turn. Tenten, would you like to go at the beginning, or be last?" Kurenai asked.

"I would like to go last, please, Mrs. Kurenai," said Tenten, monotone, almost Neji-like.

"If you wish," Kurenai replied, " Alright, we'll play in alphabetical order then. Sora Amuki, you're up." The auditions flew by, and soon it was Neji's turn to play, and though he wasn't at the end of the alphabet, he was always last.

"Neji Hyuuga," announced Kurenai, already knowing he was going to be first chair. Tenten sat up straight and payed careful attention to what he was playing. He started to play an extremely complicated exerpt, from one of the most well known Bartok pieces. He was the best, by far. Tenten smirked. She closed her eyes, and made a mental arsenal to pick from, out of the pieces she for sure, had memorized.

Just as Neji ended, she found what she was looking for.

_'Perfect,'_ she thought.

She selected her piece, a Concerto by Tchaikovsky, and found a section of it that would surely beat Neji. Hopefully.

"Okay, now Tenten, it's your turn. all you have to do is play part of a piece. Whenever you're ready," Kurenai said.

Tenten took a very big, unnecessary deep breath, and set into playing position. As soon as her bow touched, she took a breath, then started way she played it was so melodious, even Neji was entranced. All too soon, Tenten came to a stop. The orchestra clapped wildy and cheered.

"Alright, now that everyone done, you may go. The results will be on the board next class." Kurenai dismissed them.

The bell rang, and everyone packed up and ran oat the door, rushing to go home.

Tenten walked with her friends to the door.

Are you guys going to the dance?" Ino asked, excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura said.

"I-I m-might as w-well, I h-have nothing e-else to d-do," Hinata stuttered.

"What about you, Tenten?" Inuired Ino.

"Nah. I'm busy, I have to," Tenten thought for a while, "work. That's right."

"Come one, it'll be fun!" Pestered Sakura.

"No, I can't go, and I hate dances anyways."

"Please?" Ino begged.

"W-we should l-leave her alone, g-guys. She d-doesn't want to go." Hinata said.

"Fine, if you ever change your mind, find us." Ino said.

"Yeah. I think we should go now. We can't miss our rides." Sakura said. The girls left, saying a quick goodbye.

Tenten stayed behind and sighed. She had to judge the auditions for the singer at the dance. Then she realized, she didn't know where they were held.

'_Leave it to Anko to tell me everything but where. Of course,'_ she thought. Then she started looking for Kurenai, wondering if she knew where it was. She found her in her office.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Kurenai..." Tenten trailed off.

"What do you need, Tenten?" she replied.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you knew where the auditions for the dance were?"

" Of course! I'm judging. It's in here, by the way. Are you singing?"

"Um, nah. I don't know if Anko-Sensei told you, but I'm judging too."

"Really now? But I'm not surprised. You seem to be one of many talents."

"Ahem... thank you?"

There was a sudden knock on the door. You could hear someone (ahemAnko-Ahem) yelling,"Maggots calm down!"

Tenten opened the door and let Anko and the band teacher, Iruka-Sensei, in.

"Okay, here's the deal. The four of us are judging, since we're musically adept. We're gunna let them in one by one, so be prepared to stay long. There is a huge line outside. Go find some snacks, the auditions are going to start in five minutes." They all scattered to find some food and drinks for the wait.

After the five minutes, Anko stuck her head outside and yelled," Maggots! Who's first?"

The girl came in and Kurenai stated," You are to say your first and last name, then begin singing whenever you're are ready."

"My name is Hiroki Sima, I'll be singing Friday, by Rebecca Black." As soon as she opened her mouth, a high-pitched wailing came out of her mouth.

"Next," called Iruka.

About one-hundred girls later, Karin came in. Tenten was prepared for this, and brought out ear plugs and shoved them in her ears. When she saw her mouth close, she finally took them out. It seemed all three judges yelled next. Karin thought that she had the spot, and strutted like a slut, out the door. Ami came in and the same thing happened. Apparently they were the last girls.

"They all sucked like shit," stated Anko. The rest of them agreed.

"What are we going to do now?" Kurenai moaned.

"We obviously have no singer for the dance." Iruka said.

"Unless..." Anko got an evil glint in her eyes.

"What?" Tenten asked, because Anko was staring at her.

"You used to sing, right? And you're a student. So that gives you the right to be the singer at the dance." Anko cackled.

"Yes! We're all saved!" Exclaimed Iruka.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but hell no." Tenten replied.

"Come on please! Tenten! You'll save us all! The school will even pay you!" Anko begged.

Tenten paused. Her inheritance woouldn't be able to be accessed until she's eighteen, and she was only sixteen. She could use the money until she could open her funds.

"How much?" she asked.

"Uh, how about 10000 yen?" Kurenai offered.

"Ok, sure, I'll take the job then."

"Great!" Iruka said.

"Also, please wear something appropriate for a dance." Anko said, a hidden threat behind her words that only Tenten caught.

"Urgh, I hate formal wear. But whatever. Fine, I guess." Tenten said.

"Great, see you then!" The judges disbanded.

_'Now how am I going to get home?'_ Tenten thought to herself.

A shiny, sleek, black Jaguar pulled up in front of her. The screen rolled down to reveal, the one and only, Neji Hyuuga.

"Need a ride?" he smirked.

_'Fuck!'_ Tenten thought, clearly unhappy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I decided not to have all the singers say songs and stuff cause that would be too much of a hassle. Also, 10000 yen is equal to about 100 US dollars, so it's an average amount.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, so please, Review! **

**~GoldenDragonHyuuga~**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! As you have probably noticed,(maybe) I have changed my screenname. Sincerely sorry, but I found Prince of Tennis, and I love it more than Naruto. But I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. I know I haven't been updating in a long time, because school has been harassing me, and the end of the year is coming up. But without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Tenten mentally cursed her luck.

"Whatever," she stated. She opened the door to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Hn." Neji smirked.

"Just bring me to the same place as before," she said.

"Okay then."

The drive was spent in pure silence until Tenten decided to ask something. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Tch. No."

"Why not?"

"Fangirls."

"So you would go, if there weren't fangirls?"

"I guess...no."

"Wow. Ever so responsive aren't we?"

"Hn."

Then the conversation ended when Neji pulled up to their "destination."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Don't forget tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, okay, I got it." she climbed out and gave a small wave, watching the car pull off out of range. She started walking to her manor.

Once she got in the house, she found that she was in a dilemma.

_'What am I supposed to wear for the dance?'_

_'You could always look for something of your mothers, you know.'_ Inner Tenten said.

_'I know, but I haven't been through that part since, well you know... that night.'_

_'The dance is this Friday, and I don't think you want to spend time and money on trivial manners like this.'_

_'True. I guess I'll go look tonight.'_ Tenten took a shaky breath, not knowing what would be waiting for her there.

She breezed through homework, and had dinner. Soon, there was nothing let to do but to look for something to wear. She got up and washed the dishes, trying to prolong to time and started daydreaming.

_'Hyuuga's not that bad, when you get to know him.'_

_'Really now?' _Inner Tenten decided to pop back up.

_'Hey! Don't just randomly pop up like that!'_

_'Whatever. Do you like him?'_

_'Tch, no.'_

_'Sure. Just like you don't get lost in those pearly orbs, or getting a little light-headed when you can smell the sea breeze when you get a littler too close.'_

Tenten blushed, '_I don't, shut it, will you?'_ she denied. Inner Tenten shrugged then poofed away, probably to go talk to Inner Sasuke or someone.

Tenten put down the final dish. She wiped her hands then took a deep, shaky breath. She proceed to head out of the kitchen, to the living room. Past that was the library. Inside the library was an office where a desk sat. A dragon paperweight sat on top of it. She reached out, then lightly tugged the tail of the dragon towards the upper right hand corner. A wall shifted, opened, then led to another walkway. She walked down the walkway, then stopped in front of two oak doors. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she let the eternal smile fade off her lips, thinking of nothing but to get _this_ door opened.

She concentrated, twitched her finger, and a second later the ancient crest of the Tian clan twitched, then rotated. The doors opened. Tenten gasped.

It was beautiful. There were racks and racks of wonderful clothes, not very girly, but elaborate. There were also shoes, the highest being two inches. Tenten was very thankful then. She smiled wistfully.

_How I miss them,_' she thought.

She started looking through them, and almost instantly found something that she knew would be perfect for her. She smiled and looked underneath the outfit. There were black sandals, with a swirl design all over them.

_'I found what I'm going to wear. But maybe I need a headpiece. I'll go buy one tomorrow, I guess.'_

_'Told you this would be easier than shopping.' _Inner Tenten said.

_'Yeah, I guess you're right.'_

_'Mmhm. Now shoo. Go to bed, it's already 10:10. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Tomorrow's Thursday, the day before the dance.'_ Inner Tenten disappeared.

Tenten yawned, then headed back to her bedroom, which was fairly large. Not one for elaborate, but she did not get a choice on her bedroom. Before, they, well, passed, her parents had put a king sized loft bed in one corner of the room, a glass desk under it, a glass bookshelf next to it, and decided to put a midnight blue rug over the cherry wood of the floor. They also had a midnight blue couch that could fit up to five people without being squished on the opposite side of the room, with a forty-eight inch flat screen T.V in front of it.

She did not want to remove the items because she feels they are a part of her parents.

_'I miss you guys so much,'_ she thought, as she climbed up to her bed. She sighed wistfully, then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys might be wondering why I didn't tell you what she would be wearing for the dance, but i decided that I would tell you the day of the dance. Also, did you see what I did with the 'go to bed it's already ****_10:10_****'? The pun wasn't intended, I only thought of it after.**

**Plz Review!**

**~Fuji-FeiYa-Tezuka-**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I haven't been here in a while, gomen! I've been so busy, I finally got a chance to upload. I'll try to finish this fic cuz I won't be able to during the school year.

Without further ado, the story!

* * *

At five in the morning, an alarm rang.

Tenten grabbed a kunai and smashed the alarm. She yawned.

'Today's the big day.' She thought as she got ready for school. 'I don't even care.'

She put on a plain white button-up and a black thin sweater over it. Then she grabbed some jeans and her combat boots and slipped them on. Putting her hair up, she ran downstairs and made a quick breakfast.

Checking the time, Tenten grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed out the door. For once, she actually was on time, if not early and decided to walk to school. One her way, Tenten thought about some things her parents had left in a note when they died.

_'When you turn 17, powers will come to you.'_ That's all it said. The tomboy wasn't looking forward to her birthday, with it being only a week away.

Within a matter of minutes, she had arrived in front of the school gates. Her mind still a little dazed in thought, she did notice she bumped into someone.

"Ah, gomen..." The weapon mistress said.

"...iie, ore-wa no seide..." said the person in front of her, who just happened to be Neji.

The half dazed girl suddenly snapped into reality.

"Oh it's just you. Shitsurei." Excusing herself, she headed towards class.

_'What's with her? She's never been like that before. She didn't even bother being well, it seemed like something important, I shouldn't bother.'_ Thought Neji as she walked away. He as well, headed towards class.

The day was going well, nothing had happened. But of course, peace doesn't last long, doesn't it?

* * *

**In Math**

Tenten was still a little dazed in her own world, but that's when the substitute teacher called on her.

"Oi! Tenten, answer this!" And pointed to the problem on the board.

Tenten calculated for like two seconds in her head and gave her answer.

The teacher, not knowing how smart she was, however couldn't believe that she solved it without even having to think and thought she was cheating. He erased it and rewrote something on the board. "Solve it."

The girl sighed and once again, her brain working mechanically and spit out the answer. Once again, he couldn't believe it. Everyone else, including Neji and Sasuke, believed it.

Time and time again, the teacher made her complete problems, each one three times harder than the one before. Finally, Tenten snapped and her eyes got really dilated.

"You know what I'm sick of this."

She became seriously pissed and got up, went to the board, took the piece of chalk out of the substitute's hand and wrote a extremely complex problem on the board. Satisfied with her work, she handed (more like shoved) the piece of chalk back to the teacher and told her, " Solve it". She fumed and stood there, looking expectantly at the teacher and waited. And waited. And waited.

Later they would find out the substitute quit for live, muttering something about a "Bakemono seito." They would also find out he'd been sent to a mental asylum for life. The class remained wary of her for the rest of the day. (Minus Neji and Sasuke.)

The rest of the day past by without a hitch, and soon it was dance time. Well, whatever.

* * *

Tenten went home and took a shower and cleaned herself before preparing for the dance.

When she was done preparing, she was entirely unrecognizable, which was her goal.

The weapon mistress had picked a floor length pair of black pants that when moving looked like a skirt, but was actually not. She wore a golden Chinese-styled top and put her hair up in a french twist, leaving a few strands down and curled. Deciding to leave out her brown contacts, Her startling hazel eyes that we're actually almost gold were finally exposed. Of course, being always on guard meant a hidden weapon here and there. More like everywhere actually.

She put on really pale foundation and added dark eyeshadow to her eyes.

At the dance, no one recognized her while she was singing for them.

Everyone single person was enchanted by her looks and her angelic voice. After a while, they started to have fun.

"Alright everyone! This will be my last song for tonight! Enjoy!" The music came on and everybody started swaying.

_No matter how much you think about the future_  
_No one can see the truth_  
_A void? Something's stuck in my heart_  
_I kept repeating my mistakes_

_Just one step at a time; don't let go of my hand_  
_The days we spent together still live_  
_Even if we're torn apart til we're ragged_  
_That time, that place, this bond won't disappear_

_Making sure we don't lose it in the flow of time_  
_Our true feelings pass and bump against each other_  
_My heart is steeped in love for her_  
_That we met is the miracle I longed for_

Halfway throughout the song she made eye contact with... Hyuuga Neji, the one and only. He stared at and and felt that he'd seen her from before, He just didn't know where. 'But I would remember someone as beautiful as her though with those eyes...' he thought. Tenten saw the flash of familiarity in his eyes and quickly destroyed the contact before he caught on.

_The pain of not even being able to stand still_  
_We're connected by the light we saw inside_  
_It's okay if you lied; it's okay if you cry_  
_That time, that place, this bond won't disappear_

_Just one step at a time; don't let go of my hand_  
_The days we spent together still live_  
_Even if we're torn apart til we're ragged_  
_That time, that place, this bond won't disappear_.

The song ended and everybody cheered.

"Arigatou minna!" Tenten (otherwise known as Shadow for the dance) quickly exited the stage. She headed toward the punch stand to grab a drink. Singing really wore her voice out. After she was done the she tossed the empty cup into a trash can and headed to a dark, secluded corner where hopefully no one would bother her. Hopefully. But hopefully never cuts it.

"Ano... Have I seen you somewhere before?" said a deep, silky smooth baritone voice.

* * *

__A/N: The song is the English translation of Kizuna by Kazuya Kamenashi. I own no rights to it at all. Hopefully you enjoyed.

Don't forget to review!

Thanks

Feiya


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

* * *

_Ano, have I seen you somewhere before?_

* * *

Tenten turned around only to face the Neji Hyuuga.

_'Eh, might as well let him know.'_ she thought.

"Heh, well, truth is... I'm actually..." Tenten caught sight of the time. "Yabai! I gotta go actually." in reality, this was her parents' death anniversary and every year she prays for them at the same time. She gathered her things and started heading for the entrance.

"Oi, matte!" Neji called. But Tenten was too far to hear it. Neji sighed, feeling uncontent because he never got to know who Shadow was.

_'She seemed so pretty! And familiar. But I have never seen someone with those eyes, legit!'_ He thought.

* * *

As the days passed by, all anyone could talk about was the mysterious Shadow and how pretty she was.

Before Neji knew it, he had fallen for her. Which is totally not his character, after all, he's never even liked someone before. And then there was Tenten, who he had come to realize was his best friend.

On the other hand, without knowing it, Tenten had also secretly fallen for the Hyuuga. All was good, until her birthday. Tenten didn't come to school that day. Everyone was worried, because Tenten never missed school, in the month and a half they knew her.

"Maybe we should skip to see if she is okay?" said Sakura.

"Hn." Went Neji, although deep inside he was also worried.

"I-I don't k-know, m-maybe she's just a l-little sick." Hinata stuttered.

"But school's no fun without her!" Ino proclaimed, a bit too loud.

"I guess we should go." muttered the lazy Shikamaru.

At that moment, they all got a text from Tenten. Everyone checked it to see what it said.

**Don't worry about me. I'm feeling a little down is all.**

"Man! And it was her birthday after all!" Yelled Naruto.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea! Let's go surprise her, ne?" said Ino.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Yeah. Whatever. This is such a drag."

"O-okay."

"YEAH!"

* * *

****At Tenten's manor, she wasn't just feeling sick. Her head was aching, throbbing and her insides were churning. She couldn't stand for very long. All of a sudden, she collapsed. A couple hours later, she woke up, feeling rejuvenated and perfectly fine. She went to the bathroom to see how much of a mess she looked. She gasped. Her once chocolate brown hair was now streaked with gold. Her eyes were almost the same, but now the gold was way brighter and more visible. She checked the time. 'I still have to buy groceries. Ugh, I should try to cover this up.'

She took out her brown contacts out of their case and put them in. She looked at herself. "Muda desu." she muttered. They were still the same. "What should I do?" she asked. "Eh, no one's going to be shopping at this time, everone's still in school. Just hope I won't be seen, I guess." She left her features as it was and got dressed, then headed out.

On her way tot he supermarket, she bumped into a group of people. "Ah! Honto-ni summimasen!"

"Iie, daijobu-" said an oddly familiar voice. Tenten looked up only to realize that it was her crew.

"Whoah! It's you, from that other night! Shadow, was it?" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

"OMG! You have the best voice and you're sooooo pretty!" squealed Ino and Sakura.

'_I finally found you,_' thought Neji.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata kept quite, wishing their respective girlfriends/boyfriend wouldn't be so loud.

"Huh?" Tenten said. "It's just me, guys."

"What do you mean? Do we know you?"

"It's me! Tenten!"

"WHAT!"

"HOLY Shit! nooooooo waaaay!"

"What do you mean no way? It's just me, what's wrong with you?" And then it hit her. They were staring at a girl with gold eyes. "Shit" she muttered.

* * *

A/N: As of now, I really have no idea where this story is going... I'll try to finish it soon cuz otherwise it's gunna go off on a totally different plot.


End file.
